Empire State of Mind
Empire State of Mind '''autorstwa ''Jay Z ''i ''Alicii Keys ''pojawia się w Audition pierwszym odcinku drugiego sezonu. Spiewana jest po to by zachęcić nowych uczniów do wstąpienia do chóru, by wypełnić luke po Matt'ie a także by pokazać, że finały będą się odbywały w Nowym Jorku. Chórzyści chcieli pokazac szkole, że potrafią śpiewac nowe piosenki, a nie tylko stare hity. jednakże tylko przyszli chórzyści Sam i Sunshine zdają się zauważać występ. Sunshine zaczyna podśpiewywać razem z nimi i patrzeć z zaciekawieniem, a Sam tupie nogą w rytmie. Tekst piosenki: '''Artie: Yeah, yeah Now I'm up at Brooklyn | Jestem z Brooklynu Now I'm down in Tribeca | Teraz zasiadam w Tribece Right next to DeNiro | Siędzę z DeNiro' But I’ll be hood forever' | Ale nigdy nie wyprę się swoich ziomków I’m the new Sinatra | Jestem jak Sinatra And since I made it here | Jeśli tutaj tego dokonałem I can make it anywhere | To nie ma dla mnie granic Yeah they love me everywhere | Przecież jestem uwielbiany Finn: I used to cop in Harlem | Kiedyś kupywałem dragi na Harlemie All of my Dominicanos | Dla wszystkich Dominikańczyków Right there up on Broadway | Na Broadway'u Brought me back to that McDonald's | Zajrzałem do McDonald'a Took it to my stash box | Zawiozłem towar do skrytki Five Sixty State street | Na 65 ulicy Catch me in the kitchen | Bo przyłapali mnie przy pracy Like a Simmons with them pastries | Jak Simmons'a ze swoim towarem Puck: Cruising down 8th street | Jadę 8 ulicą Off white Lexus | Wyglądając z białego Lexusa Driving so slow but BK is from Texas | Jadę wolno, by pokazać moje nowe felgi razem z moją teksańską BK (Beyonce Knowles) Me I’m up at Bed-Stuy | Jestem teraz na dzielnicy Home of that boy Biggie | Która wychowała Biggie'go Now I live on Billboard '''| Teraz jestem jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów '''And I brought my boys with me | Razem ze swoimi kumplami Say what up to Ty Ty | Wpadam do Ty Ty'a Still sipping Mai Tai's | Na drinka Sitting courtside | Siędząc w więzieniu Knicks and Nets give me high fives | Nadal mogę sterować Knicks'ami i Nets'ami Jigga, I be spiked out (Santana: Come on) '''| Czarnuchu, właśnie wyszłem '''I can trip a referee (Santana: Come on) | Nawet sędzie się mnie boi Tell by my attitude (Santana: Come on) | Sądząc po moim nastawieniu That I most definitely from | Na pewno jestem z Rachel i Santana z New Directions (Puck): New York (Hey, aha) | Nowego Jorku Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah) | Betonowej dżungli pełnej marzeń There's nothing you can’t do (Yeah) | Których nigdzie indziej nie spełnisz Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Aha aha aha) | Teraz jesteś w Nowym Jorku These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (New) | Te ulice sprawią, że odżyjesz Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) ( Come on) | Światła cię zafascynują Let's hear it for New York (Your welcome OG) | Usłyszmy Nowy Jork (Nie ma za co OG) New York, New York (I hold you high, sugar) | Nowy Jork, Nowy Jork (Ręce w górze, słonko) Finn (Mercedes): Catch me at the X | Zobaczycie mnie w Bronxie With OG at a Yankee game (Whoa, whoa) | Kiedy z OG dopinguje Jankesów Dude I made a Yankee hat | Koleś dzięki mnie czapka Jankesów More famous than a Yankee can | Jest bardziej znana od nich You should know I bleed Blue (Whoa, whoa) | Powinnieneś wiedzieć, że nie jestem szlachtą But I aint a crip tho | Ale też nie gangsterem But I got a gang of brothers | Ale zawsze Walking with my clique though | Ktoś mnie obroni Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa, whoa) | Witamy w świecie wielu kultur Corners where we selling rocks | Gdzie na każdym rogu, dostaniesz kokaine Africa bambaataa | Africa Bambatta* Home of the hip hop | Twórcy hip-hop'u Yellow cap, gypsy cap | Zwykła taksówka, nielegalna taksówka Dollar cab, holla back | Nocna taksówka z człowiekiem w bagażniku For foreigners, it ain't for they act | Dla nietutejszych Like they forgot how to act | Mają wyższe opłaty Puck (Mercedes): Eight million stories | Osiem milionów Out there in it naked (Whoa, whoa) | Historii kryminalnych The city is a pity | Miasto jest miłosierne Half o' y’all won’t make it '''| A i tak połowa z was nie przeżyje '''Me (Whoa, whoa) I gotta plug Special Ed "I Got It Made" | Zapuszczam w radiu Special Ed i jego "I Got It Made" ("Przeżyłem") If Jezzy payin' LeBron | Jeśli Jezzy płaci za towar 24 tyś * I’m payin' Dwayne Wade | To ja płacę 3* Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, whoa) | Trzy kostki w grze Three-card Marley | I trzy karty Labor Day Parade | Palenie trawki na paradzie Rest in peace, Bob Marley | Spoczywaj w spokoju Bob'ie Marley Statue of Liberty (Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Come on) | Statua Wolności rzuca się w oczy Long live the World trade (New Directions: Come on! Yeah, eh) | Długie życie World Trade Center Long live the kingdom (New Directions: Come on! Yeah, eh) | Długie życie króla Nowego Jorku I’m from the empire state that's | Mieszkam w imperium, którym jest Santana z New Directions: New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Hey) (Santana: Huh, yeah) | Nowy Jork Concrete jungle where dreams are made of | Betonowa dżungla pełna marzeń There's nothing you can’t do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh) | Których nigdzie indziej nie spełnisz Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby) | Teraz jesteś w Nowym Jorku (Witamy w wielkim mieście skarbie) These streets will make (and Rachel: you feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby) | Te ulice sprawią, że odżyjesz Big lights will (and Rachel: inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh) | Światła cię zafascynują Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh) | Usłyszmy Nowy Jork New York (Santana: Yeah) '| Nowy Jork '''New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) '| Nowy Jork '''Artie (Mercedes): Lights is blinding | Swiatłą oślepiają Girls need blinders (Whoa, whoa) | Dziewczyny potrzebują niewinności So they can step out of bounds quick | By mogły szybko The side lines is | Przerodzić się Lined with casualties (Whoa, whoa) | W te ofiary Who sipping life casually | Których nic nie obchodzi Then gradually become worse (Uh, huh) | By potem stać się coraz gorsze Don’t bite the apple Eve | Nie przychodź tu, niewinna Caught up in the in crowd | Bo miasto cię wciągnie Now your in-style | Teraz taka moda End in the winter gets cold | Zimą En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo) | Chodzi z odsłoniętym ciałem, jak Vogue każe The city of sin is a pity on a whim | Miasto grzechu pełne pokus Good girls gone bad | Dobre dziewczyny, schodzą na złą drogę The city's filled with them | Miasto jest ich pełne Finn (Mercedes): Mommy took a bus trip | Wybrała się do miasta And now she got her bust out (Hoo, hoo) | Teraz musi pokazywać cycki Everybody ride her | Wszyscy po niej jeźdzą Just like a bus route | Jak po autostradzie Hail Mary to the city your a virgin | Zdrowaś Maryjo, dla tego miasta jesteś dziewicą And (Oh, oh, oh) Jesus can’t save you life starts when the church ends (Yeah, yeah, yeah) | Jezus cię nie uratuje, zaczniesz życie, gdy skończysz z kościołem Came here for school | Przyjechałem tu się uczyć Graduated to the high life | Trafiłem na solony Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa) '''| Sportowcy, raperzy ozależnieni od uwagi '''Dub MHS (New Directions: Come on) (Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Yeah, eh) | Ekstazy Got you feeling like a champion (New Directions: Come on) (Oh, whoa) | Sprawi, że poczujesz się zwycięsko The city never sleeps (New Directions: Come on) better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh) | To miasto nigdy nie zasypia, lepiej zażyj Ambien* Santana z New Directions (Mercedes): New York (Rachel: New York!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) '''| Nowy Jork '''Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Are made of!) | Betonowa dżungla pełna marzeń There's nothing you can’t do (Nothing you can’t do) (New Directions: You can’t do) | Których nigdzie indziej nie spełnisz Now you’re in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah) | Teraz jesteś w Nowym Jorku These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) ( New) (New Directions: You feel brand new) | Te ulice sprawią, że odżyjesz Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (You) (New Directions: Inspire you) | Światła cię zafascynują Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh) | Usłyszmy Nowy Jork'New York (Santana: Yeah) (New York)' | Nowy Jork New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey) | Nowy Jork Mercedes z New Directions Girls: One hand in the air for the big city | Unieś dłoń w hołdzie dla tego miasta Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty | Światła uliczne, wielkie sny tak pięknie wyglądające No place in the world that could compare | Nie ma takiego drugiego miejsca na świecie Put your lighters in the air '''| Zapalniczki w dłonie '''Finn i Mercedes z New Directions: Everybody say yeah (Santana: Come on), yeah (Santana: Come on) | Wszyscy mówią yeah! Yeah, (Santana: Come on) yeah! Rachel i Santana z New Directions (Mercedes): New York (New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah) | Nowy Jork Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Jungle, yeah, yeah) | Betonowa dżungla pełna marzeń There's nothing you can’t do (New Directions: You can’t do) | Których nigdzie indziej nie spełnisz Now you’re in New York (New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah) | Teraz jesteś w Nowym Jorku These streets will make you feel brand new (Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new) | Te ulice sprawią, że odżyjesz Big lights will inspire you (Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you) | Światła cię zafascynują Let's hear it for New York (New York) (Santana: Huh) '''| Usłyszmy Nowy Jork '''New York (New York) (Santana: Yeah) | Nowy Jork New York (New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh) | Nowy Jork *zespół którego piosenka "Planet Rock" zrewolucjonizowała Nowojorski hip-hop *Kobe Bryant nosi koszulkę z numerem 24 a Lebron James z numerem 23, więc Jezzy mówi, że kiedyś płacił 24 tysiące za kilo kokainy, a teraz płaci 23 *Dwyane Wade ma koszulkę z numerem 3, więc płaci 3 tysiące za kilo kokainy mimo iż jest to niedorzecznie mało *pigułki nasenne Ciekawostki: *Pierwszy numer grupowy w sezonie drugim. Galeria: 201_03-full.gif Quinnsantana.gif glee-season-5-remainder-new-york-city.gif Newdirecrionsesom.gif 7850303_ry08Z.gif empire-state-of-mind-glee-lea-michelle-rachel-berry-Favim.com-290573.gif glee_audition_esom.gif tumblr_mrweu9uSGX1rf0zmao1_500.gif tumblr_lfe8pimY7g1qcvgjt.gif Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Santanę Lopez Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Noah Puckerman'a Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Audition